Planes de la A a la Z para atrapar a Edward Cullen
by La Chica de Rojo
Summary: Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale forman la pareja más hermosa de todo el instituto, sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente: Amo a Edward y no se lo dejaré a Rosalie. ¿Ideas? Muchas y las pondré en práctica, estoy dispuesta a todo por él. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Lo vi pasar y la garganta se me secó, no podía pronunciar palabra y él me dirigió el saludo, en cambio ella, me dio una gélida mirada que congelaba el alma.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tiene Edward Cullen que me deja idiota?, alcancé a cabecear a manera de saludo y él sonrió, iba de la mano de la chica más linda de toda la prepa: Rosalie Hale.

Eran la pareja perfecta, ambos eran increíblemente hermosos, perfectos y llenos de carisma. Pero que el infierno se congele si permito que Rosalie se quede con Edward.

Esta es mi pelea y no dejaré a Edward en manos de esa chica, él será mío.

Como que me llamo Isabella Swan, y así tenga que meter a la celda a Edward, impediré que siga con ella. Tengo varios planes, alguno debe resultar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.1 _Plan A_

Ya tenía elaborado mi primer plan y era acercarme a él. (POR ESO A) Estaría al pendiente de verlo, donde fuera y como fuera. Y...

Eran las 4 de la tarde y yo iba caminando por la calle en dirección al centro comercial, se me había acabado la pasta dental y necesitaba comprar, por desgracia Charlie llegaría muy tarde y no podía comprarla él.

Entré y me encaminé al pasillos de articulos de higiene personal. Busqué entre los estantes hasta que dí con mi pasta favorita, tomé la caja y otras dos más, mientras miraba que unos pasos adelante habia otro tipo de pasta y parecía interesante. Me acerqué y comencé a leer lo que decía la caja, cuando una voz aterciopelada me dijo cerca de mi oído:

-Mejor lleva la que traes cargando, no te aconsejo la otra. Además tienes una sonrisa muy bella.- Volteé al instante para contemplar al más bello producto de mis fantasías de loca enamorada.

-Ahhhh... ehhhh... ohhh... -Estupidamente me quedé diciendo eso, mientras él me miraba ¿divertido?

-Te saltaste la i -en ese momento quise que me tragara la tierra, ¿acaso podía ser mas estupida? Parecía una lela delante de él. sólo me faltaba babear y listo. La imagen perfecta para que Edward jamás me vuelva a dirigir la palabra.

-Nos vemos Bella-susurró en mi oído nuevamente mientras mi cuerpo tembló visiblemente ante el placer que me produjo su voz. Y lo vi alejarse y voltear en el siguiente pasillo.

"Reacciona Isabella, con un demonio, reacciona"-me dijo una vocecita en mi mente, entonces como que volvi a la realidad y contesté.

Corrí para dalre alcance y que supiera que no era una idiota, él me volvía idiota,o sea que era cierto pero a medias, y en eso... Un cubo de agua helada de realidad.

-¿Sí? ¿Se te perdió algo, Isabella?- casi había chocado con Rosalie,y de reojo vi a Edward que estaba en elpasillo hasta elfondo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Emm...-Mis ojos me delataron y ella me cortó bruscamente.

-Losupuse, así que quítate de mi camino y vete a un pasillo vacío para que puedas babear a gusto.-Ese comentario me hizo sentir mal. Entonces ella sabía, sabía que el me gustaba. Pues que así sea, no le tengo miedo.

-Hola, tú eres Bella, ¿verdad?-dijo una chica, algo baja de estatura pero muy hermosa, que acababa de llegar, su cabello negro y en puntas lucía muy bien en ella.- Yo soy Alice Cullen-una sonrisa picara hacia mi, me indicó que no le caía mal. Pero, no todo podía ser perfecto.

-Si, soy yo. Mucho gusto Alice- Rosalie jalo literalmente a la chica algo lejos de mi, para increparla por lo que había hecho.

-Yo no soy Edward, Rosalie, yo hago amistad con quien se me pegue la gana y si no te parece, buscate alguien más que te acompañe de compras.-Al momento Rosalie cambio su actitud, de chica ofendida y mandona, pasó a una de súplica y humildad. Me dio nauseas verla.

-Lo siento Alice, no te pongas así, es solo que esa chica, ¿no ves que se come a mi Edward con los ojos?-le recriminó, mientras Alice la miraba seria.

-No, no lo he visto. Tu ves moros con espadas por todos lados, deja respirar a mi hermano y también a todas las mujeres que pasan. Ya estás paranoica. Y dejame ir con mi amiga Bella. Ve con Edward y nos vemos en la casa.

Rosalie se tragó su coraje y furia, eso si, me dedicó una mirada asesina que de verdad me heló la sangre. Y fue con Edward. Los vi partir tomados de la mano, imaginando que era yo quien le tomaba la mano a él.

-¿Que te parece si te invito un café?-comentó Alice y al momento no pude procesar la pregunta.

-Oh, gracias, si.- y como si fueramos viejas amigas, comenzó a parlotear de infinidad de cosas, hasta que llegamos a la cafetería.

Después de dos tazas, ya sentía afinidad con Alice, era una chica magnifica, acababa de llegar de Los Angeles, pues su tía Cloe había estado muy sola desde la muerte de su esposo, y ella se habia ofrecido a estar un tiempo con ella. Ahora regresaba a casa, con su madre, padre y hermanos. Me dijo que había una historia que después me contaría.

Era una linda chica.

Y aunque el plan A (acercarme a él) fallara estrepitosamente, tenía muchos planes en mente y al parecer, contaría con una aliada.


End file.
